


A Similar Problem

by kathrikat



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mockery, Name Calling, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Corin Deeth III's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Similar Problem

_ "What kind of a name is  _ **_Corin?_ ** _ " _

 

If someone were to answer that question now, they would say that it is one filled with power, one filled with evil and all things wicked, one that will set fear and terror into anyone that spoke of it. After all, any one of his shareholders could hear you rant about how he is a lesser evil, that he has gone soft. You could be the next target on the wheel of misery. Tread carefully.

However, if someone were to ask that exact question when Corin was younger, those same fear stricken fools would've mocked him.

 

_ "Corin Deeth? Did you mean _ **_Corn_ ** _ Deeth?" _

_ "He'll  _ **_never_ ** _ be like the Deeth's before him." _

_ "Corin? More like  _ **_Carin_ ** _. What a girl!" _

 

Corin had been surprised to hear this from classmates and grown adults who can't stay in their own motherfucking lane. Their mockery and slight misogyny showed him truly how "good" people worked. Or, at least that's how young Corin saw it. Corin had to deal with all of this in the better part of his childhood. He grew up in the industry with his father, yes, but he still had to do some degree of public schooling due to parental insistence. The children there knew he was better than anyone else, and yet they persisted with their teasing and mockery. They feared what Corin could become, all in good reason, and people do very irrational things out of fear. Even the most level headed of adults.

 

_ Corin Deeth III, the spoiled brat who always gets his way. _

 

The adults tended to look at the kid in disgust, turning up a lip at his old naivety and more "good" ways of doing things. He had become the bully of the playground after this, and even though he was praised for doing this by his father, the school and children had other opinions. Corin would admit that he could respect their decision to not to believe in evil, and so he tried to keep his distance, but as soon as they infringed upon his beliefs, he lost it.

 

_ Corin Deeth III, a runt who will never be Evil enough _ .

 

He was the smallest kid in his class. Hell, he was probably the smallest kid in the school. While all the other kids grew, he just seemed to stay the same height. He only got a growth spurt around middle school, but even then he was deemed shot for a boy. That was when the mocking was probably the worst. In elementary school he was able to get away with tantrums and "Evil Spouts" as his father and Grace Rule called it, but in middle school was different. He was supposed to be more mature now. The other students, knowing this, purposefully mocked him even more as he had no defense against them. Even when, or if, he informed his father of the issue. Grace liked to call this time the "purge" as it was something to show Corin that sometimes the most evil thing you can do is not react at all, because that's what they want, and you wouldn't abide to the laws of good would you?

 

_ Corin Deeth III, a softer Evil. _

 

Although he rarely attended, high school was probably the easiest of the three atrocities. Both school wise, and people wise. There was still the occasional douche, but Corin reveled in the fear that rose in these people’s throats as he grew. He loved watching their breath hitch and voice quiver whenever they were in his presence because he was becoming so _evil_. They all started to run, but no matter where they would end, Coring would always be in front of them. He would let them have their fun for now, because there was always time for revenge later. (And revenge he would serve.)

 

_ Corin Deeth III, a stronger Evil. _

 

He's a man who worked to the top, slaying and getting rid of anyone less evil, anyone who didn't give a damn, to get there. The perfect personification of evil. Even better than the two prior to him. He'll make you doubt his power on purpose, and then use you as the primary example in exactly why and how he's so evil. He'll do it just to prove the evil everyone's been so in denial about from the beginning. He would prove his worth even if he had to slaughter every last Kakos Industries shareholder. No one, not even his own father, could say he a softer evil now.

 

_ Corin Deeth III CEO of Evil. _

 

He looks out of the window, down to all of the chaos. His hands are out in front of him in the perfect thinking positing. He wonders what they would all say now. Some are still alive, still out there hiding _just_ beneath his nose. Most, however, are Kakos Industries shareholders, quite _literally_ under his nose. Under _his_ command. No escape from his evil grasp, no returning to loved ones. No way to just leave or end it. Thanks to Kakos Industries science most were "treated", never able to kill themselves to leave his evil reign. No. Not after the way they treated him. He made sure there was no stone left unturned, no enemy left to live freely, no pleasure left to the damnable. Although, the pleasure he gets in seeing them all suffer everyday is _quite_ divine. He laughs. An evil laugh that shakes the whole room.

  
_ Corin Deeth III, a better Evil. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the idea of Corin's childhood since we haven't had much insight into it in the podcast. I might make a series with all of my headcanons and such about it. This piece was actually vent writing about getting bullied about the name Corin, (Corin is actually my middle name, and all descriptions of bullying is something I have actually gone through for the most part. Like being called Corn and getting mistaken for Carin and stuff) and rising above them, becoming better than them.


End file.
